Esto es todo
by BNOFF
Summary: [STANCEST] El verano ha terminado, los gemelos pines esta por fin navegando en el mar justo como soñaron cuando niños. Es el momento preciso para arreglar su relación y sin embargo no es precisamente lo que Stanley imagino que seria.


_Esto es porque tu comentario me ha subido el ánimo como para escribir tan pronto._

Aun me falta pulir mi escritura, detalles de corrección y otros errores, pero espero no los pasen por alto y me digan que podría corregir para mejorar, después de todo al final es cuestión de práctica (bueno eso espero :/ ).

* * *

Solo… respira. Inhala. Tomate tu tiempo, con calma.

 _Esto es lo que siempre quisimos._

Una brisa cálida mese el barco entre las olas. Suaves sabanas salinas que se ondean con una densa capa de espuma en dirección del viento. Un aroma salado se percibe, la costa, la arena y el sonido del mar en una sola esencia. El hombre que alcanza a ver sin fin el inmenso mar se relaja en la proa, recargado sobre el barandal, recordando con cierta nostalgia el momento en piso por primera vez el barco.

Había puesto la alarma a las seis de la mañana, tiempo exacto para arreglar sus maletas sin olvidar una sola cosa, tomar una ducha larga, disfrutar un buen desayuno en el restaurante de junto y pasear por las tiendas para adquirir uno que otro souvenir. Se esforzó en que todo saliera a la perfección, mantuvo su distancia de los problemas, fue silencioso y evito infringir la ley solo para darle gusto.

Estaban en la bahía, con miles de botes, balsas, yates y barcos de todo tipo enfilados en una línea recta que se extendía a lo largo interrumpida solo por las embarcaciones de gran tamaño. Anclados con precisión, mientras el viento ayudado por el mar los empujaba de ida y vuelta.

-Muy bien Stanley, aquí estamos.

Ford lo miraba, examinando sus expresiones, vigilando con cuidado donde ponía sus manos y hacia donde se dirigía, sin darle una sola oportunidad. Nada de confianza a través de sus ojos oscuros. Suspiró un poco cansado por onceava vez en el día. "Un poco harto" pensó Stanley.

-Así que te guste o no, esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir ¿Qué me dices, es suficiente para ti?- El tono de Stanford no lo ocultaba, ni siquiera intentaba esconder su descontento, la falta de amabilidad casi quebró el espíritu de su gemelo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en predecir el siguiente movimiento de Stanley como para darse cuenta.

El gemelo más joven no pudo sentirse más herido, sus intenciones de revivir su relación colapsaban con las acciones más simples, los gestos, las pequeñas marcas que se han formado en el rostro de su hermano a través de los años, _de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos_.

No puede entenderlo. Tan solo ver el bote fue suficiente para contener involuntariamente su respiración, los latidos cambiaron sin aparente aviso, tomado una velocidad que solo creía posible en sus años de juventud, zumbaban en su garganta, estaba tan emocionado que era imposible que Ford no leyera a través de su expresión. Esperaba lo mejor, una sonrisa de modestia, quizá alguna expresión de vergüenza en aquel viejo hombre que ya no podía reconocer aun con las gafas puestas. En cambio su buen humor debía desintegrarse por la actitud fría de Stanford. Honestamente no sería la primera vez, había sido así desde que Mabel y Dipper regresaron a California.

La despedida había sido emotiva, hubo abrazos, lágrimas y pequeños recuerdos de apreciación que mantendrían hasta su próxima visita (Una que tal vez Stanley ansiaba más de lo que creía).

Partieron con la seguridad de que ellos estarían bien solos. Ahora que el apocalipsis se había resuelto parecían un equipo de nuevo, un dúo inseparable y Mabel aseguraba que no había visto sonreír a Ford de esa manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba junto a Stan.

El optimismo de los niños no tardo en afectar a Stan. Lo tenía todo de nuevo, cada fragmento que el mismo había dispersado de su felicidad, su familia, sus esperanzas y un posible futuro junto a la persona más importante en su vida; todo tomo de nuevo forma, unidos los pedazos con una simple muestra de afecto fraternal. No imaginaba nada mejor que hacer con el resto de sus días que consumir sus articulaciones y los pocos huesos que aún no crujían de dolor en una aventura sin sentido a través del Ártico.

Imaginaba las cenas, las comidas y desayunos que compartirían, cada sonrisa, los cumplidos cursis y apodos demasiado melosos que los harían parecer una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de su luna de miel en medio del Ártico (no sería la más bonita de todas las lunas de miel que cualquiera haya tenido antes, pero vendrían mejores, más cálidas y felices). Por desgracia Ford no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Comenzaba a ser _insoportable_.

-¡Stanley! STANLEY, STANLEY!– Ford gritaba dentro de la cabina, agitaba sus brazos como señal para llamar la atención de su gemelo. Llevaba horas parado ahí afuera y había decidido tener una gigantesca catarsis justo cuando una tormenta se acercaba.

Fue casi un milagro que Stan se diera la vuelta, fuera de su trance emocional para observar a su hermano llamándolo con desesperación, eso y el repentino movimiento brusco que lo hizo resbalar en una posición incómoda, casi golpeando su cabeza con el metal de no ser porque aún se aferraba fuertemente al barandal.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! Date prisa y entra de una vez a menos que quieras caer por la borda.

Stan frunció el ceño, su rostro debía estar lleno de arrugas nuevas desde que tomo el mal hábito de mantener las cejas inclinadas y la mandíbula forzada gran parte del día. _Ahí está,_ de nuevo el tono petulante, tan ofensivo y molestó como una madre alcohólica que no quiere hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero espera que se mantenga fuera del peligro mientras bebe una tras otra copa, o más bien como su padre, dándole esas miradas de desprecio.

A penas puso un pie dentro se dio cuenta del enorme rastro de agua que dejaba a su paso. Un repentino escalofrió producido por su reciente cambio de temperatura, se sentía helado y sus articulaciones comenzaban a doler. Eso le dio una mirada extra de desaprobación.

Necesito de una ducha algo rápida gracias a la falta de equilibrio. Aun con la tormenta siendo poco agresiva no se acostumbraba al movimiento, en ocasiones solo eran ligeras inclinaciones de un lado al otro, podía manejarlo siempre y cuando no llovería afuera. Justo ahora se sentía igual que caminar por una tabla de madera, del otro lado no le esperaba nada mejor pero estaba a medio camino como para regresar, con su vista carcomida por la edad y el aun presente miedo a las alturas, era un constante temblor.

De no ser por lo estrecha que era la bañera seguramente ya se habría destrozado la cadera, y sin embargo eso no evitaba que las paredes resbaladizas le propiciaran uno que otro moretón, recordatorio de que si quería un baño tranquilo y sin dolor no había mejor alternativa que lanzarse al mar. Stanford le daría otra mirada de desaprobación a los pequeños hematomas que se formaría en unas horas.

Una vez que el agua se detuvo palpo los lugares que dolían, recién adquiridos y otros que tenían tiempo sin desvanecerse. Su cuerpo no era agradable ante su tacto, bultos de grasa acumulados en el vientre, con estrías rosadas cubiertas por el exceso de vello grisáceo. De vez en cuando reflexionar sobre su aspecto físico lo sumirían en una depresión que lo llevaría a pensar que era culpable de que su gemelo no sintiera un poco de atracción sexual.

Ford lo adoraba, lo menciono tantas veces cuando aún estaban en Gravity Falls, no solo por la forma agradable en que pronuncio cada cumplido, era tan solo por el momento en que beso cada parte de su cuerpo, amando su piel y mirándolo solo así, lleno de amor. No entendía que era lo había sucedido, podía ser culpa suya, podía ser culpa de su hermano, pero sin importar que, no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo. Eso era suficiente para dejar de pensar en ello.

Una ola de vapor se abrió camino hasta desvanecerse en la oscura habitación. Dio una mirada para identificar la alcoba, el mismo lugar de siempre, compuesto por una enorme cama, muebles a los costados, un estante grande lleno de libros y justo al lado un cuadro grande enmarcado por un brillante dorado con una foto de un barco. Del otro lado de la habitación el closet que ocupaban para su ropa y zapatos, no había gran cosa aparte de eso. Una alfombra por debajo de la cama que iba solo unos centímetros más allá. La lámpara fijada en el buro que estaba del lado de Stanford.

Su vista no era capaz de diferenciar entre una cosa y otra, por otro lado tenía toda la confianza de que no tropezaría con nada, el lugar estaba perfectamente ordenador. Ford solo necesitaba una máquina para etiquetar y una cinta roja que dividiera el espacio en dos, eso bastaría para mantenerlo satisfecho en las noches, como para condicionar a Stan a quedarse en su lado de la cama.

Camino con cuidado evitando resbalar, hasta reconocer las sabanas suaves de la cama. Sus dedos rozaron el borde, guiado al punto en que terminaba y debía girar hasta llegar por completo al lado que no le correspondía. Su hermano podía ser loco perfeccionista, pero ni él podía evitar mantener su aroma impregnado en hojas de la tela y la mullida almohada en la que Stan podía percibir el olor familiar.

Inhalo profundamente, era un aroma parecido al alucinante de ropa, mezclado con el shampoo y la colonia suave que usaba todas las mañanas, tan peculiar y fascinante. Presiono con más fuerza la almohada contra su cara, dejando que la esencia lo avenenara con esa toxina propia de su gemelo. Amarga, dulce y dolorosa.

Stanford aun colocaba los cubiertos cuando Stanley entro uso minutos más tarde. Lo vio caminar por la cocina, le dio una mirada fija de arriba abajo, el gesto de una previa inspección antes de hablar. Por su parte Stan apenas lo miro admirando la perfección con que su hermano insistía en colocar cada uno de los cubiertos, apropiadamente como si fuera el mesero de un restaurante lujoso, de esos donde la etiqueta era imprescindible para poder ocupar una mesa, de los que tanto lo fastidiaban. Incluso si tenía en mano la ganancia de una noche excelente en el casino, exigirían con el maldito traje y zapatos brillantes, sofocado por la corbata cuando solo quería un buen trago de whisky y algo de comer, nada especial como para verse obligado a lucir como un oficinista aburrido.

-No piensas comer así ¿Verdad?

Ignoro el sonido molesto que producía la voz de su gemelo, se sentó frente a él y tomo los cubiertos de manera desorganizada a lo que Ford le dio otra mirada. Sonrió como victoria, incluso cuando esto solo empeoraría las cosas. -Mi boca está bien. Yo estoy bien, no veo el problema -

Ford suspiro exasperado, respiro y conto mentalmente para hablar – Me imagino que no. Hablo de la ropa -

-Oh! ¿Eso? -Lo dijo mirándose. Llevaba puesta solo su ropa interior y la toalla en el cuello - Noup está bien para mí.

-¡Claro que no!- Ford se sorprendió por su repentina perdida de paciencia, retrocedió un poco y se recompuso de nuevo sobre su asiento. –Escucha Stan no tengo tiempo para esto, la comida se enfría. Y sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-Bien! - No tenía caso luchar.

Volvió con la camisa puesta, un poco húmeda, demasiado transparente para el gusto de Ford, podía adivinarlo por la expresión que tenía y la manera en que evadía mirarlo, en momento así pensaba cuan desesperado lucia por no mirarlo directamente, volvía a ser consciente de su mal aspecto y lo mucho que podría ser la razón por la que no podían reavivar su relación. Solo necesitaba escuchar la verdadera razón por la que se portaba como un imbécil, pero preguntar solo provocaría que se pusiera repentinamente a la defensiva y dejara pasar el tema como muchas veces.

No había sido culpa suya, de haber tardado más su gemelo se habría molestado con lo mucho que su insípida comida se había enfriado y como él no tenía modales ni respeto por las acciones de los demás, y como lo estaba intentando de verdad, pero era culpa suya que nada de esto funcionara…

Stanley se dispuso a comer los pequeños bocadillos cortados, todos y cada uno de forma simétrica en cubos, "ese maldito perfeccionista" el detalle en realidad le hizo gracia. Una ligera sonrisa se formó inconscientemente cuando pico los pequeños cubos antes de dirigirlo hasta su boca. Ford lo miro con curiosidad y de algún modo ofendido por el gesto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Hay algo mal con la comida o solo te gusta molestar en los momentos menos adecuado.

Stan mastico con fuerza, su ceño fruncido antes de hablar entre dientes –Olvídalo solo pensaba en algo gracioso- Ford no se convenció, pero no insistió más.

Comieron en silencio por un gran rato, Stanley desviaba la mirada de la comida de vez en cuando para mirar un poco a su gemelo, Seis dedos, llenos de cicatrices, líneas de la edad que no recordaba antes del accidente, lo grandes y viejas que sus manos se habían puesto y sin embargo cuan atractivas le resultaban. Adoraba la manera en que sus dedos largos se movían con gracia sobre los cubierto, como sus uñas cuidadas y recortadas brillaban con la naturalidad de su tez.

El parecía un hombre de la alta sociedad, alguien que no encajaba en un barco, era tan ridículo como ver a un pobre diablo compartiendo una balsa diminuta junto a un hombre pretencioso como lo era ese tal Northwest solo por gusto. Si Stan pudiera describirlo, ante los ojos de cualquiera no eran una pareja adecuada.

Ford ni siquiera lo miraba, se dedicaba únicamente a mirar la comida en su plato, nada fuera de lo común, un movimiento de ida y vuelta que su gemelo encontraba fascinante. Estos momentos eran los únicos en que al menos podía apreciar con tranquilidad las diferencias entre ellos, no tan evidente ni atrevido como para mirar por encima de su cuello.

Se había tranquilizado cuando la voz de Stanford lo sorprendió de nuevo. Esta vez no se tomó la molestia de levantar la mirada, como si fuera capaz de evitar la discusión para volver a su dedicada tarea.

-Los codos Stanley-

-"Los codos Stanley" – Simplemente era demasiado par contenerse. Repitió a modo de burla. –Qué demonios Sixer! No soy un niño

-Es cuestión de modales no espero que entiendas eso- Ford se aclaró la garganta para evadir el tema -Ningún apodo sobre la mesa -

-¿Qué significa, crees que soy idiota?-

Una indirecta difícil de captar para su hermano. Suspiro ante su error. – No es necesario que levantes la voz - Stan fulmino con la mirada por el ultimo comentario -Olvídalo, he terminado no necesito soportar tu comportamiento inadecuado. Asegúrate de limpiar los platos y no olvides la rutina de limpieza antes de dormir-

-Como si pudiera- Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su hermano se marchara para terminar de comer. Ford solo lo miro, algo amargo atravesó su mirada, algo que no podía controlar.

Era un infierno, si hubiese querido comer sólo el resto de su vida se hubiera quedado en la cabaña, sobreviviendo de la mala comida que vendían en la cafetería, al menos ahí los niños del pueblo y el pequeño Guideon aun intentarían fastidiar su día y lo mantendrían tan ocupado como para olvidar lo deprimente que era su vida. Ahora esta con la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no podía sentir otra cosa que odio y rechazo.

Dejo el resto de la comida y lavo los platos justo como lo indico su gemelo. Limpio un poco aquí, algo allá, todo lo hizo tan lento, se tomó su tiempo, deteniéndose en los pequeños detalles. Necesitaba dormir y era inevitable pasar al baño para una limpieza más estricta antes de cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Solo para recobrar la ridícula sensación se compartir una cama inmensa, cerca de alguien que no parecía estar. Se sentía más vulnerable al frio, solo y abandonado, algo similar a las noches que paso en el asiento trasero de su auto, los primeros días antes de llenarlo con la chatarra barata que acumulo de sus fraudes, a penas cubierto por una manta, incómodo y asustado.

* * *

Bien, esto termino por ser muy largo y de algún modo aburrido, no sé si quiero terminarlo, en todo caso si lo hago los demás capítulos no serán tan largos.


End file.
